


Happy is a Four Letter Word

by renisabitcrazy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, and pining, and this happened, but like not really, i was sad, implied allura/lance, ish, keith is sad, klance, no beta we die like shiro, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renisabitcrazy/pseuds/renisabitcrazy
Summary: Keith will always be in love with Lance, even when he doesn't want to.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 51





	Happy is a Four Letter Word

_ At least he was happy.  _

Didn’t matter that sometimes he couldn’t sleep at night, the thought of  _ him _ being wrapped in the arms of another - someone else giving comfort, with the permission to cuddle, to hug, to  _ touch _ \- driving him insane and causing screams to be buried into pillows. Didn’t matter that his concentration was shot to hell, the thoughts of  _ him _ infiltrating his mind like a virus consuming his very being.

_ At least he was happy.  _

Didn’t matter that he felt physically sick every time he saw them together: broken heart and clenched fists hidden behind a carefully manufactured smile and well-placed laugh. Didn’t matter that something in him broke every time  _ he _ laughed because of  _ her _ .

_ At least he was happy.  _

_ But  _ why _ didn’t it matter, _ Keith thought, pulling at the ends of his hair. 

But it  _ should _ matter. Because by God he loved him and it was killing him inside. He wanted him so badly: wanted to touch, to cuddle, to  _ kiss _ . Wanted to be the one that drew that laughter from his lips (you know the one. It caused the world to stop and the sun to shine a little bit brighter). Wanted to hold his hand whenever he wanted and listen to him talk about skincare and flying and his family and…

_ At least he was happy. Even if it was with someone that wasn’t him.  _

And so he was resigned to live the rest of his life, pining over the blue-eyed boy that managed to capture his heart amidst jaw-clenching banter and stomach-turning laughter. Forever doomed to see him fall slowly in love with someone else. Condemned to remain in the sidelines, watching, longing for what was just outside of his reach. 

_ Anything to make Lance happy _ . 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first-ever thing I've posted for Voltron and it's angst. Very fitting, considering the way the show went.


End file.
